U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,561 is related to an apparatus for adjusting the diameter of a folding drum in a rotary press. The folding drum apparatus generally includes bands, slide bases, screw rolls and sun gears, a differential device and a mechanism for operating the differential device. The slide bases are formed with internal threads and support the bands. The screw rods fitted in the internal threads have pinion gears. The sun gears are concentric with the folding drum, mesh with the pinion gears and are rotatable with respect to the folding drum. The operating mechanism changes phases of the sun gears with respect to the folding drum. Then, the screw rods rotate, and the slide bands expand and contract thus adjusting the effective diameter of the folding drum to provide for a presetting of the folding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,701 concerns an adjustable folding cylinder system. To provide close coupling between movable elements such as segments capable of varying the effective diameter of a folding blade cylinder or a movable jaw of a folding jaw cylinder, a first gear element is coupled via a positioning spindle to the respective movable element. A second gear element is coupled to the spindle and further rotationally coupled to the cylinder shaft. A positioning or adjustment gearing, for example a differential or a planetary gearing, is positioned in close vicinity to a side wall of the machine, facing the respective cylinder. The positioning gearing is operable to be controlled to change the relative angular relationship between input (or received rotation) and output (or delivered rotation), and is coupled to the second gear element to receive rotation therefrom and to the first gear element to deliver rotation and additional adjustment movement thereto. The adjusting gearing which superimposed adjusting or positioning movement is controlled by a positioning control unit such as hand wheel or a remote positioning control motor coupled thereto by a gear and controlled for example by a suitable electrical--electronic control unit. The control unit can receive input data signals relating adjusting movement to, for example thickness of paper products being folded, number of paper products in a stack and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,076 concerns a folder with at least two folding cylinders having cooperating folding members in the form of folding blades and folding jaws. The folder is intended for processing products of very different thicknesses. At least one folding cylinder has circumferential sections which can be adjusted in the radial direction.
Finally, European Patent document 0 747 312 A2 is related to a folding apparatus superstructure for feeding at least two webs of flat material to a cylinder unit of the folding apparatus. The superstructure includes at least two take-off roller assemblies, each take-off roller assembly including a corresponding take-off roller rotatably mounted on the superstructure. At least one mantling is provided for mounting on an outer surface of each take-off roller in order to adjust a diameter of the corresponding take-off roller assembly. A drive assembly is provided for driving the at least two take-off roller assemblies, each of the at least two take-off roller assemblies having a respective circumferential velocity which is a function of the adjusted diameter of the take-off roller assembly.
It has been found when transporting books in the tapes that those books have a tendency to opening. This problem is caused by driven tape rolls or rollers, the rolls of inside tapes moving on a different radius as compared to an outside tape. The books or signatures partially open within the tapes, which has a detrimental affect on delivery quality.